


working title: COMSUBIN

by kotoshin



Series: Paved with Good Intentions [6]
Category: Before Crisis: Final Fantasy VII, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor, Other, Rivalry, Team as Family, ffviiturkweek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-23 09:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21318097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotoshin/pseuds/kotoshin
Summary: Celebrating 2019 Turk Week by occasionally throwing Turks into the blender with KHR's CEDEF (Consulenza Esterna Della Famiglia) & Italy's COMSUBIN.Nov 10 | Day 1 | RookieNov 11 | Day 2 | Dress Code/FashionNov 12 | Day 3 | Loyalty/PunishmentNov 13 | Day 4 | OvertimeNov 14 | Day 5 | After WorkNov 15 | Day 6 | Turks never Retire/Presumed DeadNov 16 | Day 7 | Vacation (or Free Day)
Relationships: The Turks & The Turks (Compilation of FFVII)
Series: Paved with Good Intentions [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1476686
Kudos: 12





	working title: COMSUBIN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nunchuck's First official Turk Assignment - as Rufus Shinra's body double.
> 
> Turkweek 2019 Prompt: Nov 10 | Day 1 | Rookie

Tseng was the one who both suggested to the Vice President the use of a body double, and the recommendation of Nunchuck as said body double.

_Thanks a lot, Vice Director._

Nunchuck knew better than to voice his complaint at the briefing by Tseng, the Vice President not being present for him to try and get answers to pertinent questions like "What's your _actual_ type?" 

_I'd have better luck getting answers out of RENO._ Nunchuck thought glumly.

The redhead had bragged about being on speed-dial with Rufus Shinra, and from observations, the Vice President didn't much care about personality and long-term compatibility as long as they were pretty and willing to fuck in as many configurations and numbers as possible.

A professional Turk worked with what they had and _improvised_, as Legend reminded him during private lessons. And Nunchuck wasn't _actually_ a Rookie, having played many Kid Prop roles since the age of six, when the Director figured out how good he was at dissembling and intel gathering. People just didn't realize how much children _heard_, and he had been doing the whole 'children should be seen and not heard' and 'Mama's boy baby angel' act since he was three. 

Being one of the four newest Turk Rookies meant low man on the totem pole, and Nunchuck knew he already had enough slack from both Director Veld and Legend. They were the ones who helped him keep up the "Bored Rich Kid joins Turks" cover story and Baby Turk act, made more difficult by the current enlistment average age of sixteen. 

Of his fellow Rookies, Knife was the same age and from the Corel Recruitment Orphanage. Rod was native Midgar, Upper Plate blue collar with Slum connections - leader of his own biker gang at age nineteen. He'd been caught by Reno in breaking in to the Shinra HQ garage while hotwiring a Turk bike, then referred by _Reno_ into the Turks in lieu of broken fingers and kneecaps - Nunchuck privately suspected it was both because Reno wanted to ditch the "Rod" codename after one too many ribald Turk jokes, and the prospect of free bike mods. Shuriken, currently the record holder for _youngest_ Turk Rookie at thirteen years old - probably guessed Nunchuck's cover story was bogus. They'd had classes together at the Midgar-based Shinra Orphanage Foundation for the past seven years, barring the times Nunchuck had been pulled out for temporary missions. Luckily, she was too distracted of late by Reno's personal vendetta at beating him in occupational precocity - Reno had been the previous record holder at fourteen. 

What Reno's first impression of Nunchuck the new Rookie was 'that Fresh faced Baby Turk', despite them both being sixteen, and he intended to keep it that way. 

"Guys, how long do I have to get power suits fitted, or are there hand me downs from the VP that we can stick to a tailor?" He went to the older Turks for help after Tseng left, holding his briefing file to requisition supplies. He'll need a barber's appointment to straighten and restyle his hair, too.

"Turnaround should be about a day if we have a base suit to work with from the regular tailor." Gun said, taking a look at the briefing report he handed her. "Reno, weren't you the VP's Turk detail last before Tseng?"

"Oh, so _now_ it's okay to use the copy I made of the VP's keycard?" Reno snorted - Nunchuck was too good at wheedling concessions out of the women. "It's a soft, cushy job and Chucky's going to have FUN on the VP's Gil."

"I'm not YOU, Reno," Nunchuck made the _EW Girls have Cooties_ face at the redhead. "This won't be a good time for me! I don't like women staring at me like I'm the last carton of Magnum ice cream on sale at $2 Gil!"

"No worries Chucky! We'll help you prepare with roleplay!" Shotgun's eyes gleamed. She was one of the few Turks that came from a moneyed background, and while she didn't LIKE to play the 'catch a spouse' or 'fuck everything pretty and consenting' game, knew the rules of engagement.

"Noooooo!" In keeping with his role as the Innocent Baby Turk, Nunchuck looked horrified and about to bolt away from the gleefully advancing Turk 'Big Sister'.

"C'mon, the VP wouldn't flee like that! Get over here and start memorizing snappy come backs!" Shuriken was disappointed she was too young and short to be effective as the party bodyguard Turk detail.

"Look, if you can't do it we're gonna come in as support arm candy and CUE you." Martial Arts (Female) crossed her arms, watching as Shotgun and Shuriken tackled Nunchuck together. "You do NOT want that."

"And if we have to prompt you like that we'll be wearing the Director Scarlet level undercover gowns!" Shotgun announced, winking at Martial Arts (Female). 

"I'm on it, for the love of Bahamut's Breath PLEASE-" Nunchuck let himself be caught and herded back to the chortling older Turks. "The regular party dresses are bad enough!"

".... weren't those gowns originally for undercover _streetwalker_ missions?" Twin Guns whispered an aside to Martial Arts (Male), who only shrugged.

"Hey Katana!" Reno tossed a video camera at the other Turk. "Film Chucky's makeover - I'm gonna go raid the VP's suite, he's not going to miss a few dress suits and I know we don't have fancy WHITE ones. Too much of a pain to dry clean."

"What for?" Katana did as Reno asked, since he saw no harm in documenting one of their most high profile body double missions.

"For giving the Lil' Boss a good laugh! Rude and I are going to be the ACTUAL Party details - I'll send you copies too if you get the best candid shots!" That got a thumbs up to the redhead from Katana.

"I HATE YOU ALL." Nunchuck sulked like a pissy kitten, inwardly pleased with the amount of time given him for actually _practicing_ the role, now that it turned into a group entertainment project. Nothing like Turk teamwork at its best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon BC Turk ages as of [ μ ] - εγλ 1998:  
Shuriken/Cissnei/Shizune - 13 (same as Aerith)  
Knife/Laura - 16  
Nunchuck/Chuck/Chucky/Charlie Mars - 16  
Reno/Darby Wright - 16 (I blame my Rufus Voice RP Partner for this one)  
Rude - 18  
Twin Guns/Ruluf - 20  
Katana/Balto/Bolt Fair - 21  
Shotgun/Freya - 22  
Martial Arts/Kakuto (female)/Juget - 24  
Martial Arts/Kakuto (male)/Maur - 30  
Rod/Alvis - 19  
Gun/Emma Pellegrini - 20  
Tseng - 23  
Verdot/Veld Cox - 41+ (Yeah, this is WHY my Veld doesn't disclose his surname :D)  
Deadeye/Vincent Valentine - 41+  
Legend/G/Giacomo - 41+

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Pieces and bits from the KHR/VII headcanon fusion I'm writing.


End file.
